


A rough day

by Badpunsandaparka (Seven_Oomen)



Series: Coldflash Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Trans!Barry, coldflash - Freeform, joe is a good dad, len is a good boyfriend, supportive Len, supportive joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Badpunsandaparka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry struggles with his sexual identity while being bullied at work. Joe decides to cheer him up and be a good dad and Len cooks him his favorite dinner. Though he's wearing a rather interesting outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rough day

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was submitted to me by an anon on tumblr. I tried to write it as realistically as possible while keeping it fairly light. The inspiration for this little drabble is my friend Aiden, who is a transgender man himself and it’s inspired by the stories he tells during the meetings of our writing group, I hope I did right by you, buddy. If I get a positive response on this I might write more on trans!Barry, both FtoM and MtoF. It’s also a little present for @thefastestbloggeralive, I saw your post coming by on my dash and figured you might like this as well. Hope you all enjoy!

He was not in a good mood. His day was pretty shitty so far and his coworkers weren’t exactly helping. Well not all of them of course, Captain Singh, Joe and Eddie were really supportive of his decision to start the hormone therapy. But most others… let’s just say they just didn’t understand or were downright against it. It was exhausting to constantly hear people mispronounce his name or undergo their bullying just because they were being assholes. And on top of that, his period had started.

The first time it had happened, he was just thirteen and he’d panicked. He felt like his own body was betraying him even more than it already was. And even to this day he still felt like he was stuck in a body that wasn’t his. Only women went through periods, and he was a man. Maybe not by birth, but it’s what he identified as.

“Barry.” Joe entered his lab and laid an evidence bag on his desk. “This is from the double homicide case, I need you to process it and check it for fingerprints. We suspect it may be the murder weapon.”

“Sure thing. Is that all you need me to do?”

Joe sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder, pulling him a little closer. His foster father looked at him in concern and gently squeezed his shoulder in support. “How are you holding up, son?”

“I’m managing. I mean it’s hard, but… well it’s just a few more days.”

“Still, I know it’s hard for you. Barry if you need me to keep the guys of your back-”

“It’s fine, Joe.” Barry gave his father a tiny smile in response. “I can handle them. They’ve done worse things than calling me Bella all day.”

“Alright, just let me know if they step out of line.” Joe wrapped his arms around him in a quick hug and gave him an encouraging smile before returning to his duties. It felt good, to have a family and a partner who supported his decision. They were the reason why he still found the strength to get to his job every single day.

By the time he got home later that night it was nearly seven thirty. The first thing that hit him as he walked into his apartment was the wonderful smell of beef curry. The sight that greeted him as he walked into the kitchen was the best he’d seen all day. Len was cooking at the stove, wearing his favorite black sweater and those pants that gave him the greatest ass of all time. The one thing that was surprising? The fact that his boyfriend was wearing a Captain Cold and The Flash apron.

“Where did you get that? I mean, don’t get me wrong, it looks great on you. For real, that’s just awesome. But-”

Len chuckled and leaned in to press a quick kiss to his lip. Which really was a very effective way to shut him up. Why didn’t he do that more often?

“Barry, you talk too much. And I got it at Target.”

“Target?”

“Hmmhmm, apparently we’re quite popular with our fans. As a couple.”

“For real? People are actually shipping us? That’s awesome.”

Len raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. Was that good? Or was he actually not okay and was he just wearing that apron to make Barry feel better about today. He honestly couldn’t tell right now.

“I mean, that’s awful. Yeah, just creepy.”

He felt a little better when Len laughed at his words and pulled him closer, leaning in to kiss him one more time. “You’re cute when you’re insecure.”

Barry pouted and crossed his arms. “You’re mean, Len. You’re being a jerk.”

“I’m a criminal, Barry. Jerk is on my resume.” Len wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “But they’re right about one thing, I’m all yours. Always.”

“Never took you for a sap.” Barry smiled and leaned into Len’s hold. “I love you too.”

“I’m not.” He felt Len tense up just a bit. “I’m just being a good boyfriend.”

“Never said you weren’t. I mean, you are wearing an apron of our alter ego’s.”

Len merely hummed and stirred the curry and the rice in response. The little magic moment was over and Len had retreated back into his shell. A reflex created by his past, and Barry understood and respected that. And no matter what, they had each others backs. Just as it should be.


End file.
